The Brother's Revenge
by Dragonsa6e
Summary: The sequel to the Origins of the Avatar begins several years later after The Hundred Year War is over. Avatar Josh is unknowingly discovered by Fire Lord Zuko when disturbing news comes to him. What is this news and how will it affect the world? How long has Avatar Josh been hiding, and how will Team Avatar handle this especially Avatar Aang?


Chapter 1: Enter Phoenix Avatar

About two years after the Hundred Year War ended, a mysterious person wearing a black cloak arrived at a Fire Nation Prison near the place. It was night with a full moon when the person entered the prison. The person had some else with him in a stray jacket. The some else was Princess Azula, and she was crying. One of the guards saw the mysterious person and sounded the alarm. The mysterious person used blood bending to knock out the guard.

Guards keep on coming to stop the mysterious person, but weren't able to even lay a finger. The person used blood bending to repel them. The person continued to march further in the prison until he found Ozai's cell. Ozai heard all of the commotion going on outside of his cell. The cell door to Ozai's cell was busted open by metal bending used by the mysterious person. Ozai saw his daughter be thrown in by blood bending. Azula said, "Father this person has taken my bending away from me just like you, but this person is not Avatar Aang."

"Who are you? I know that you must have Avatar like powers at a higher degree than Avatar Aang." Ozai said. The mysterious person entered the cell and removed his hood off his head. Ozai was shocked that the person was no older than eighteen-years-old and a boy as well. The person used metal bending to open the bars followed by blood bending on Ozai. Ozai was brought to where the metal bars were bent, and then the metal bars tied around Ozai's hands and feet. The person said, "I'm Phoenix Avatar Josh. Your daughter was a fire bending prodigy but now she is a non-bender. I can only restore her bending, but I think living her life as a non-bender will be punishment. I learn lightning bending from her, and I will kill you witsh lightning bending. My vengeance on the royal family that started the 100 year war and killed all the Air Nomads will be completed."

Josh showed the motions of lightning bending. Once lightning was visible on his hand, Josh launched a bolt of lightning at Ozai's heart. Azula watched in horror as Josh killed her father with the bending skill that Josh learned from her. Once Ozai was dead, Josh released him from the metal bars and left a scroll by his body. Josh left the prison with Azula as his prisoner, and head to place far away from the Fire Nation.

The following morning Firelord Zuko was arrived at the prison after hearing the news from a guard. Zuko saw the scroll lying next to Ozai. Zuko picked it and read it.

The scroll read, 'Firelord Zuko, if you are reading this after finding out that Ozai is dead. Then it is time to reveal an ancient secret that no one knows except for myself. The secret is that there are two Avatars in this world. The Avatar you know has the duty to keep the world in balance. The secret Avatar's duty is to keep the balance of the bending foundation. I'm the secret Avatar.

There is a case when I fail to keep the bending foundation in balance. I must kill everyone how was involved and if I fail to restore the balance then I continue the hunt with the decedents of those involved. I would recommend to call your little team avatar, and search for your sister Azula. I can tell you that she is with me and I should be now at an island where an Avatar used to live.

Sincerely,

Phoenix Avatar Josh'

Firelord Zuko took some time trying to comprehend the note left by Phoenix Avatar Josh. Zuko sent people to locate and bring Avatar Aang, Katara, Soka, and Toph. After Ozai's funeral, Aang, Katara, Soka, and Toph arrived which Zuko handed Aang the note that he found. Aang read the note and decided to talk with his past lives. Aang asked "Does any know about the hidden Avatar?"

All of the past lives didn't know that there was another Avatar. Aang was lost until the first fire, air, water, and earth Avatar came to Aang and informed him that there was an Avatar Guide. The earth Avatar went on to telling that the Avatar Guide vanished after the earth Avatar learned water bending. Aang asked the first Avatars about how the Avatar Guide looked. The Avatars told Aang that the Avatar Guide was wearing a black cloak with red lining the inside of the cloak, and that the Avatar Guide's name was Phoenix.

Aang returned from talking to his past lives. He passed on the information that he learn from the first Avatars to Zuko, Katara, Soka, and Toph. Zuko told everyone that the guards said that the person who killed Ozai was wearing a black cloak with red lining the inside. Soka was the first to make the connection that the Avatar Guide is really Phoenix Avatar, and guess that the Phoenix Avatar could be at Kyoshi Island. Soka's reason was that the last person who saw the Phoenix Avatar before now was the first earth Avatar, and the last earth Avatar was Avatar Kyoshi.

Aang, Katara, Toph, Soka, and Zuko left for Kyoshi Island hoping to find Phoenix Avatar. The group received information that Azula has been missing a day before Ozai was killed. Zuko figured that Phoenix Avatar has Azula as his prisoner. Zuko sent a messenger hawk to Kyoshi Island to warn the Kyoshi warriors about the Phoenix Avatar.

Along the way to Kyoshi Island, Zuko revealed a scroll that he received from the fire sages the day Ozai was discovered dead. Zuko handed the scroll to Aang to read it. The scroll said, 'On the day of the Comet, Firelord Sozin launched a genocidle attack on the Air Nomads. After the assault a mysterious person wearing a black cloak looking no order than eighteen went after the divisions. The person demonstrated a powerful dark bending technique of air bending. The technique sucked the air out of the Fire Nation soilders. The only person who survived and witnesses it was Firelord Sozin. Firelord Sozin told this tale to the fire sages and gave the instruction that no one speaks of the scroll until the mysterious person has been sighted again. After this Firelord Sozin went on the hunt for the last airbender.'

Aang was secretly starting to get scared because the Phoenix Avatar is starting to show that he is most powerful bender in the world. Aang thought that his only hope is to remove the Phoenix Avatar's bending, but a thought came into his mind. The thought was that this person could teach him to become a stronger Avatar.

Chapter 2

On Kyoshi Island, Josh and Azula arrived shortly after the messenger hawk arrived with the message about the Phoenix Avatar. Josh laid Azula to the ground, and Josh took his backpack off. Josh sit down on the ground. Azula asked, "What do you want from me?"

"I'm using you as bait to lure team Avatar here," Josh said, "but my use of you as bait is over. You are free to go once I remove your bonds."

Josh went back to Azula to remove the stray jacket that was on her. Azula got up and walked away from Josh. Then Azula turned back to look at Josh. Josh had a depressed look on his face. Then some people came out nowhere and captured her. Josh walked for a bit thinking about something, then the same people that captured Azula surrounded Josh. Josh recognized the people and said, "So this is the Kyoshi warriors. Good luck on trying to capture me. In order to make this fair I won't use any bending and plus I'll take off my cloak."

Josh took off his cloak. Josh was wearing a white karate uniform with a white belt. Josh was ready to fight the Kyoshi warriors. Josh waited for a Kyoshi warrior to make a move. One of the Kyoshi warriors made a move toward Josh which Josh started to fight against the Kyoshi warrior. Josh took down the Kyoshi warrior without even trying. Several other Kyoshi warriors charged at Josh which Josh defeated them with ease. The only Kyoshi warriors that were left was the leader Suki and a chi-blocking specialist Ty Lee. Josh said, "I haven't even warmed up yet. I hope one of you can give me a challenge."

Suki and Ty Lee had a plan on how to fight Josh. Suki fought Josh to keep his attention so that Ty Lee could Chi-Block him. Josh started to feel something evil trying to take over him. This same feeling was the same when Josh killed Ozai. Josh tried to focus on keeping the feeling down while fighting. Josh was doing well against Suki, and when Josh was about to end the fight Ty Lee decided to make her move. Ty Lee landed several back blows on Josh which Josh droped to his knees. The evil felling vanished and Josh felt that he should surrender to this person. Josh said, "Who was the person that chi-blocked?"

"I did," Ty Lee said. Josh heard the voice from behind him so Josh got up to his feet and turned around. Ty Lee was wondering how could someone still be able to move after being Chi-Blocked that recently. Josh kneeled before Ty Lee and said, "I Phoenix Avatar Josh surrender to you girl with braided hair. I'm you prisoner."

"My name is Ty Lee, and I accept that you are my prisoner cutie," Ty Lee said. Josh got up and his cloak and backpack came to him. The cloak went back one not fasten up and the backpack landed on Josh. Ty Lee escorted Josh to the Kyoshi building where the Kyoshi warriors trained. The Kyoshi warriors had a room prepped for Josh. Josh went into the room which had a bed for him to sleep in. Ty Lee said, "You are free to move around the building, but if you want to go outside, I must be with you as your escort."

"I understand Ty Lee." Josh said. Josh laid his bag next to his bed and Ty Lee could tell that there was something wrong with him. Josh turned around and asked, "Is it alright that I go on the roof for a little bit?"

"Sure, but I'll come to get you when its sunset." Ty Lee. Josh climbed to the roof of the building. Josh took out a necklace from his cloak. The necklace was a blue strand with a picture of a phoenix head attach to it. Josh sent several hours looking at it like it was a clue to his past which he can't remember for some strange reason. Ty Lee climbed up to the roof and could see that Josh was looking at a necklace. Ty Lee sat down next to Josh looking at the necklace, and said, "What is special about the necklace you holding?"

"All I could remember is that this necklace is a betroval necklace. This is what guys in the water tribe make when they want to marry a certain girl. I wish I knew who I made this necklace for." Josh said. Ty Lee said, "It is a beautiful necklace and I would like to help you remember."

Ty Lee lean over and kissed Josh on the cheek. Josh fell back and a vision from Josh's past came to him. The vision dealt with the wind chakra, and the vision showed Josh's parents, brother, and two other people that Josh couldn't recognized. Then the people disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the smoke swirled together to form an image of a girl with braided hair. The image of girl with braided hair had a strong resemblance to Ty Lee. Josh got up and turned to Ty Lee. Josh said, "I think I remember something and the something is that somehow this necklace I made was for you."

Ty Lee blushed and Josh placed the betroval necklace around Ty Lee's neck. Then Josh said, "As stream joins into rivers, so shall our destinies flow together. We are now engaged."

Josh kissed Ty Lee on the cheek and climb down off the room. Josh returned back to his room and feel asleep. Josh had a strange dream. The dream was Josh facing a mirror and the reflection showed a dark version of Josh. Josh had no idea what is going on so he asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm you Josh. I am the one who helped you learn the latest bending techniques, and has helped you seek your revenge against the ones who disrupt the bending foundation." The dark Josh said. Josh was wondering if this person is the one who is blocking his memories. Josh asked, "What did you do to my memories?"

"They are sealed away, and it is time for you to use your elemental bending powers." Dark Josh said. Josh said, "I don't want my elemental bending powers if it involves you. I'll find a way to become a better person without you."

"I hope that this new way will help regain control over the bending power Josh." A voice said in the distance. The Dark Josh vanished from the mirror and the dream was over.

Chapter 3

Josh woke the next morning trying to figure out just what the dream was trying to tell him something. Josh spent several minutes trying to clear his head. Josh came out of his room to find that there was breakfast on a table for him and Azula. Josh saw that Azula was already eating breakfast so he walked up to the breakfast table. Once Josh was there, Azula said, "Congradulation Josh when will the big day be?"

"What are you talking about?" Josh said in confusion. Josh was wondering what Azula was talking about. Then Azula said, "Why yours and Ty Lee's wedding. You only been with her for one day and then you got engaged to her."

Josh finally understood what Azul ament and was trying to remember what happen yesterday. The only problem was that Josh couldn't remember anything except for the dream. Josh said, "I don't remember what happen yesterday and anything before it. It is like something has sealed my memories, and has been using my bending power to do things. I'm sorry for what I did while under the influence of what have been controlling me."

Azula saw that Josh was telling the truth and somehow could see that there is a battle going inside of Josh for control of Josh's bending power. Josh sat down and started to eat breakfast. Then Josh grabbed his head and fell to the ground. Josh saw the events that happen when he arrived at Kyoshi Island all the way to now. Azula went over to help Josh up, and Azula said, "Are you alright?"

"I remember what happen yesterday, and I'm alright thanks for asking. I sensed that you were worried about me. I can sense someone that has the ability of Chi-Blocking is coming." Josh said. Azula was still holding Josh to prevent him from falling back down when Ty Lee entered. Ty Lee was wondering what is going on and is Azula trying to steal Josh away from her. Ty Lee walked over to Josh and Azula, and asked, "What happen here, and Azula don't try to steal Josh away from me."

"Josh and I were talking and then Josh grabbed his head and fell to the ground. I went over to help Josh out. That is all what happened." Azula said. Ty Lee and Azula helped Josh to his feet and Josh noticed the necklace around Ty Lee's neck. Josh remember doing the ritual going with the necklace than he remember that there is still one part left which he forgot to tell Ty Lee. Josh said, "Ty Lee, I forgot to mention that in order for us to be engaged your parents have to approve of us getting married."

"Well I ran away from home and haven't been in contact with my parents. It looks like we don't need their approval." Ty Lee said. Josh thought of another idea and said, "Well then your leader of the Kyoshi Warriors have to approve of us getting married. I would like to learn how to Chi-Block from you Ty Lee."

"Alright I'll check with Suki about us getting married. I would be honored to have you as my student." Ty lee said. Josh felt better about getting married to Ty Lee because he didn't know anything about Ty Lee. Josh resumed with eating his breakfast and noticed that Azula was somehow developing feelings for Josh. Ty Lee left the building and once Ty Lee was out, Azula said, "I think there is a battle for your heart starting. Ty Lee is one of the people and I wonder who could the other be Josh."

Josh finished his breakfast and knew that Azula was the other person. Josh returned to his room, and opened his bag. A scroll fell out and Josh picked it up. Josh opened it up. The scroll told Josh that there is the way to have his elemental bending power remove, and also it told when do it which was during a solstice. The scroll also mentioned that once my elemental bending is removed I should be able to bend the energy in myself.

Josh put the scroll back in the bag and left his room. Ty Lee was waiting for Josh so that the training of Josh learning Chi-Blocking. Ty Lee started with teaching Josh by learning the basics of Chi-Blocking. Ty Lee told Josh the purpose of Chi-Blocking which is to block the chi in a person body which would either stop a person from bending for a brief period or make a person not able to move his or her limbs. Ty Lee continues to telling Josh where to hit on a body. After that Ty Lee showed the proper figure technique for basic Chi-Blocking.

After several hours of lecture from Ty Lee, Josh was ready to try out what he learned. Ty Lee had a feeling that Josh wanted to try out what he learned so she and Josh went into the woods not that far from the Kyoshi building. Ty Lee decided to play a game with Josh which is hide and block. The objective is to find the other person and Chi-Block the other person. Josh was ready and hides in the woods.

Josh started to feel something weird inside of him. Josh closed his eyes and took one step. Josh was able to see everything especially where Ty Lee was. Josh climbed up a tree nearby and Josh jumped from tree to tree like the wind. Josh was able to move all the way to Ty Lee, and Josh was about to strike when the same evil feeling started to take over him. Josh said, "Master Ty Lee, we should stop this something evil is overcoming me."

Secretly Suki was watching over the training and made her mind about Josh marring Ty Lee. Josh and Ty Lee returned back to the Kyoshi building. Josh went back to his room and Suki entered the building. Suki said, "Ty Lee may I speak with you."

"Sure Suki." Ty Lee said. Both of them left the building. Josh decided to sit down with his legs crossed and closed his eyes. Josh entered into a meditation state and which a new vision came to him. The vision was that Josh was standing in front of a phoenix. The phoenix told Josh that it was trying to stop the evil spirit from taking over him like it did to another person so long ago. The phoenix also mentioned that is has help Josh regain the basic ability of air and earth bending. The last thing was that the phoenix said was that learning Chi-Block will make him become a better bender.

Josh awoken from his meditation and heard that Ty Lee was crying about something. Josh had a feeling so he came out of his room. Josh saw that Ty Lee wasn't wearing the betroval necklace and then saw Suki at the main entrance. Josh walked up to Suki and said, "So you don't approve of me and Ty Lee getting married right."

"That is right Phoenix Avatar Josh. I have a feeling that you are trying to get Ty Lee to feel sorry for you so that it is impossible for you to get captured. I'm putting you under arrest, and you will wait for Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang to decide your fate." Suki said. Josh said, "I had a feeling that you were going to do this so give me back my necklace."

Suki handed Josh back his betroval necklace. Once Josh had his necklace back he Chi-Blocked Suki and his bag came to him. Josh feld the Koyshi building and went into the woods.

Chapter 4

The following day Aang, Zuko, Toph, Katara, and Soka arraived at Kyoshi Island, and Josh sensed that they have arrived. Suki greeted Aang, Zuko, Toph, Katara, and Soka, and informed them that the Kyoshi Warriors had captured the Phoenix Avatar. Suki went to telling that after a day of capture the Phoenix Avatar escape by the use of Chi-Blocking. Suki explained that Ty Lee taught Phoenix Avatar Chi-Blocking and the reason for Ty Lee teaching the Phoenix Avatar is unknown.

Suki told everyone that the Phoenix Avatar is still on the island, but hiding in the woods. Aang suggested splitting up and looking for the Phoenix Avatar. Everyone was told to be on the highest alert because the Phoenix Avatar knows Chi-Blocking. Suki also brought Ty Lee and Azula along to help with the search. Of all the people that were searching for Phoenix Avatar Josh, Avatar Aang was heading in the direction to Phoenix Avatar.

Josh secretly followed Aang from the trees unitl Aang came into an open area. When Aang entered the open area, Josh came out of hiding and said, "Hello Avatar. How about we play a little game? Here are the rules, I will only use two element bendings and you can use all of your elemental power. The way you win is by making the other person upset and loses control of the Avatar State powers."

"Alright I'll play your game under one condition which is that you return with me." Aang said.

"Agree." Josh said. Josh earth bending to create bunches of holes in the ground which Josh jumped in one of the holes. Aang tried to see by using sesmic vibration which he had no idea where Josh was. Josh could sense that Aang was hoping that a female master water bender and a male fire bender would get here to help Aang. Josh decide to use this to his advantage so Josh said, "I wonder if the female water bender and the male fire bender are in love with each other and are kissing right now."

"Katara loves me and she would leave me for Firelord Zuko." Aang said angerly as he shot some fire blast in the holes but no luck of flushing Josh out. Josh had a feeling that Katara was water tribe, and that saying things about Katara would get Aang upset. Josh said, "Then how about Katara trades up from you to a more handsomer Avatar. I have a thing for water tribe girls. Espically very beautiful water tribe girls who know how to water bend."

"Katara would never go with a cold blooded murder." Aang said with more anger than before. Josh could tell that Aang was getting close to the Avatar State. Josh needed to do one final push. Then Josh said, "How about we add Katara's hand in marriage for the winner, and I killed Ozai as part of my Avatar duty which I don't have to explain to you."

Aang let out a giant yell and entered the Avatar State. Josh knew that Aang has lost control of his Avatar State. Josh exited out of the tunnel and charged at Aang. Josh got behind Aang and Chi-Blocked him. Aang went out of the Avatar State and passed out. Josh picked him up and took him to his camp. Josh's camp was just a hammock tied to two trees with his bag in the hammock. Josh removed his bag and placed Aang in the hammock.

Josh sat on the ground next to Aang waiting for Aang to wake up. Josh waited for a while then two people showed up. The two people were Azula and Ty Lee that stumble onto Josh's camp. Ty Lee wasn't wearing her Kyoshi uniform but instead her orginal clothes before joining the Kyoshi Warriors. Josh invited them to sit down next to him. Azula said, "What did you do to the Avatar?"

"I challenged him to a fight and he lost control of his emotions. The fight lead to him entering the Avatar State, so I had to use Chi-Blocking to stop him," Josh said, "I want to tell both of you something."

"Go ahead and tell us," Ty Lee said.

"I would like to hear what you have to say," Azula said. Josh took a moment to gather his thoughts, and said, "Well I have an Evil Spirit that has been trying to take full control over me for some time. The spirit somehow thrives off of my anger and thrist for vengeance. The spirit has been helping me with my Avatar duty but not the way I would have done it. My Avatar duty is to make sure that the balance of the bending foundation is in balance. Firelord Sozin was the first person to not only upset the world balance but the bending balance as well in the most extreme way. The way was the genocide of the Air Nomads and the almost extinction of Sky Bision and Dragons. The punishment for Firelord Sozin was death and I was also supposed to end the war as well. The Evil Spirit to my punishment to the extreme by killing everyone who was involved with the Air Nomad genocide, but its thirst wasn't complete because it wanted to kill Sozin's decendents. That is why Ozai was killed due to the Evil Spirit will, but I reduce his sentence on you Azula. I was able to stop him from killing you after taking your bending, but he took advantage by kidnapping you."

Azula and Ty Lee took some time understanding what Josh has told them and secretly Aang was listening to what Josh was saying. Then Josh said, "I don't know how long I have lived or anything from my past. The only thing I know is that there is a Phoenix spirit inside of me fighting the Evil Spirit. When the solostice comes I would be able to remove my elemental powers somehow and regain an old bending back which I don't what it is. Oh Ty Lee thank you for the Chi-Blocking because it cut the connection between me and the Evil Spirit."

Azula and Ty Lee felt sorry for Josh and both developed lovely feelings toward Josh. Then Aang awoke from being knocked out, and got out of the hammock. Josh back the hammock back in his bag and put his bag on him. Josh explain to Ty Lee and Azula about the conditions of the battle between him and Aang that Josh must return with Aang. Azula and Ty Lee each grabbed one of Josh's arms.

Aang lead the group out of the woods and they arrived at the building that Josh was staying before running away. Once they arrived, Zuko had Josh arrested and handcuffed. Suki had the Kyoshi warriors remove Ty Lee and Azula away from Josh, but they wanted to be with him so Zuko had them both handcuffed and chained with Josh. Aang said, "Zuko, you are making a mistake. Phoenix Avatar Josh was under the influence of an Evil Spirit when he killed Ozai, and those soilders a hundred years ago. The Evil Spirit almost killed Azula after removing her bending, but Josh stopped it from happening. Josh is a good spirited person who just has a battle inside him."

"Aang, thanks for defending me but I can defend myself. Firelord Zuko, when the solostice comes I will remove my ability to bend the elements which should destroy the Evil Spirit. If you take me to jail, the Evil Spirit will take control again and this time the Fire Nation will pay the price." Josh said, "Think about it, and if you want to know more just ask Aang."

Zuko had Josh, Ty Lee, and Azula place together in the Kyoshi warrior building.

Chapter 5

Josh slept with Ty Lee and Azula who were chained to Josh. Josh had pleasant dreams until the phoenix interrupted them. The phoenix told Josh that the solstice was a day away from now. Also the phoenix told Josh that once the elemental bending power has been removed. Josh should be able to return to his energy bending status as an Avatar. Josh asked, "How can I remove my elemental bending?"

"There should be something in that bag of yours." The phoenix said. Josh had no idea what could be in the bag. The only thing that Josh knew was that there was a hammock and a scroll that told Josh that he could remove the elemental bending powers. Josh was hoping that after waking up he could take a look inside the bag.

Josh woke to find that Ty Lee and Azula were gone, but Zuko was sitting across from Josh with a tea set between them. Josh sat up and grabbed a cup of tea. Josh was wondering what Zuko wants so Josh asks, "What do you want to know about me?"

"I know that you have been around probably before the first fire Avatar, and that you are an Avatar. You have a different duty compare to the other Avatar. Your duty is to keep the balance of bending in checked and punish anyone how dares to upset the balance. I have dropped all charges against you, and made everyone take an oath to keep the secret safe. I have asked the Kyoshi warriors to prepare a private room for you because they will protect your secret as well as Aang, Katara, Soka, Toph, Ty Lee, Azula, Suki, and me." Zuko said, "Also I know that there is a battle between you and an evil spirit for control of your bending powers, and that at a solstice you can remove your bending power."

Josh had a feeling that Zuko did some research by talking to people who Josh talked with. Josh wanted to start a new life here at Kyoshi Island which means that Josh will have to no longer wear the clothes that he has been wearing for centuries. Josh said, "I would like to start a new life here, and I would like to have new clothes."

"I help you out but in return you at least go on a date with my sister Azula. She is in love with you and I'm surprised because she was a person who used fear and intimidation." Zuko said. Josh said, "I have a feeling that Ty Lee would be jealous so I go on a date with Azula and then the next day go on a date with Ty Lee. The condition is that neither Azula nor Ty Lee talks with each other until I have a date with each of them."

Josh took a sip of tea from his cup and placed his cup back down. Zuko went over to Josh and unlocked Josh's handcuffs. Josh didn't make a move until Zuko was away and then Josh just picked up his cup of tea. Josh finished his tea, put his cup down, and returned to his room. Josh pack up his bag and left the room. Zuko lead Josh out of the building and Katara came running at Josh. Katara yelled, "What did you do to my boyfriend, Aang?"

"I Chi-Blocked him in his Avatar State to prevent myself from falling back under the Evil Spirit's control, and I was trying to see how Aang was of controlling the Avatar State power when strong emotions are used to trigger the Avatar State." Josh said. Josh noticed that Katara didn't care what Josh said because she attacked Josh with water bending. Josh dodge the attack and just stood there waiting for Katara's next attack. Josh was already using his new ability of sensing bending abilities to gather more information about Katara. Katara continued attacking Josh which Josh just dodge the attacks.

Josh knew that the only way to stop Katara so that she will listen is to Chi-Block her bending. Josh started to come up with a plan to getting close to Katara. Josh decided to act with his plan so far and try to come up with the rest as he goes. Josh charged at Katara while dodging her attacks. Katara had no idea what Josh was doing besides dodging. Ty Lee, Azula, Aang, Soka, Toph, Suki, and Zuko were watching and Ty Lee was the only one who knew what Josh was going to do. Josh was close to Katara when Ty Lee stood in between them, and said, "Stop this right now both of you. Katara, Josh was going to Chi-Block you as a way to stop the fight."

"Ty Lee is right Katara. I was going to use Chi-Blocking to stop this fight because I don't want to use my bending power." Josh said as a scroll fell out of his bag. The scroll rolled to Katara who picked it up and read, "The Prophecy Scroll. The Energy Bender Avatar born with an Evil Spirit will mark the end of Energy Bending. The Energy Bender Avatar born with the Phoenix Spirit will blank benders. Both of the Avatars are brothers and both of them are of royal decent.

The Phoenix Avatar will travel to four places and at each place the Avatar will learn an element. While the Phoenix is learning, he will be chased by the Evil Spirit Avatar who will also learn the elements as well. Then the Phoenix Avatar will discover a way to bend all four elements, and use this power to defeat the Evil Spirit Avatar. After the end of the Evil Spirit Avatar, the Phoenix Avatar will remove the bending powers and pass it on by creating an Avatar that is reborn from one element nation to the next in a cycle."

Everyone took some time to understand what Katara read. Josh couldn't believe that scroll had given a rough summary of his past. Josh finally knew that had energy bending heritage and a prince as well. Josh dropped to his knees crying that he had a brother and that he killed his brother. Ty Lee and Azula both came to Josh trying to comfort him, but it ended with them fighting over which one will be the one to comfort him. Soka and Aang helped Josh up and escorted him to his new room.

Josh took off his bag and cloak then Katara came in to return back Josh's scroll. Josh laid the scroll next to his bed, and everyone left Josh's room. Josh lay down on his bed and drifted to asleep. Josh had a dream that showed a person who looked similar having a black aura around him surrounded by four mysterious creatures. Then a phoenix appeared to fight but loses the fight.

Chapter 6

Josh awake from his sleep on the solstice. Josh was feeling depressed because he had a feeling that the dream was telling him what is going to happen in the near future. Josh saw that there was security measure and he was wondering for what purpose. The security measure was Appa the sky bison and Momo the lemur. Josh left the room to find that breakfast was made.

Ty Lee, Aang, Zuko, Katara, Toph, Suki, Azula, and Soka were sitting at the table. Josh had a spot between Suki and Katara. Josh ask, "What is going on?"

Soka said, "Well Toph had to spilt up the fight between Ty Lee and Azula, and we dicided to have Appa and Momo be your security guards to make sure that either Ty Lee or Azula didn't come into your room. Also Suki, Katara, and Toph stayed with Azula and Ty Lee as extra measure. Aang, Zuko, and I slept not that far from your room as the final security measure."

"Is today a solstice?" Josh asked. Aang said, "Today is the summer solstice Josh."

Josh began to eat breakfast when Ty Lee said, "How about we spend the solstice having a beach dance party."

Josh finished his breakfast fast and left the table. Josh head back to his room and meditate for a bit. Josh was standing in front of the phoenix and the phoenix said, "Josh I managed to recover your memories but they are still sealed. The down side is that the Evil Spirit has taken your elemental bending powers. Once the sun sets the seal that allows you to bend elements will break."

"What will happen when the seal breaks?" Josh asked. The Phoenix said, "I don't know."

Josh exited from the meditation and saw that someone left him some new clothes. Josh could tell that the clothes were beach style. Josh removed his old clothes and put on the beach clothes. Katara entered the room and noticed Josh's upper body when Josh was putting on the shirt. Josh turned to Katara and could tell that she was blushing. Josh could believe how beautiful Katara look and she escorted Josh out to meet everyone at the beach.

Josh arrived at the beach with Katara and could see that everyone was waiting for Josh to come. Ty Lee came to Josh on the right and Azula came to Josh's left. Josh could tell that Ty Lee and Azula would get into angrument if anyone said anything. Josh sat down on a blanket and which Ty Lee and Azula began to hand Josh food. Josh ate everything that Ty Lee or Azula gave him to eat. Then music began to play, and Josh started to shake. Ty Lee said, "Josh, you afraid to dance?"

"I don't know how to dance." Josh said. Ty Lee dragged Josh to the dance area which the music was playing a slow dance rhythm. Ty Lee placed Josh's left hand on Ty Lee's waist and Ty Lee held Josh's right hand with her left. She started Josh off by going back and forth to the rhythm of the music. Josh started to get the rhythm and took the lead. Josh enjoyed dancing with Ty Lee and after the music stop. Josh went over to Azula to have a dance with her.

After having a couple of dances with Azula and Ty Lee, Josh noticed that the sun was getting close to set. Josh took off from the party to go somewhere when the sun set. Josh got to a place along the beach when the sun set. Josh dropped to his knees screaming in pain. A black aura was emitting from Josh's body and started to gather across from Josh. The black aura took the form of a young man that has some similarities to Josh. By time the young man was completed Ty Lee, Aang, Soka, Azula, Katara, Toph, Suki, and Zuko arrived to see what happen to Josh. The young man said, "Hello brother, and for everyone else my name is Osh, Josh's big brother."

Josh was shaking from the removal of the Evil Spirit who was his brother. Josh received some memories of the final fight he had against his brother. Then something came into Josh's mind was like how did the Evil Spirit managed to get inside of him. Josh asked, "How did you get in me?"

"I merged my spirit in you when you did that Avatar Seal by grabbing your heart. After your rebirth, I slowly began to take over you though your elemental bending power. Also after your rebirth your memories got sealed. So which of these lovely girls my little brother is in love with?" Osh said. Josh said, "I'm not telling you."

"Then I should tell them about Tui, your fiancé from the Northern Water Tribe those many years ago. Josh fell in love with Tui while she was teaching him water bending along with her twin brother La." Osh said.

"Tui and La are the names for the moon and ocean spirit." Aang said. Osh said, "Tui was the moon spirit. Half of her spiritself was in a koi fish and the other was in a human. The same is for La who was the Ocean Spirit. I arrived to the Northern Water Tribe on the day that Josh got engaged to Tui. Josh followed the tradition and after the ceremony was complete I came in to give my congradulation."

"You killed them both and I did nothing to stop you." Josh said. Tears were forming in Josh's eyes, and Josh didn't know what to do. Osh said, "It is time for me to bring my friends out."

Josh screamed the loudest he ever did. A black dragon emerged out of Josh's midsection. Then a black Sky Bison, a black gaint female human, and a black badger-mole came out. They all gathered around Osh. Then Osh used five black ropes to capture Ty Lee, Azula, Suki, Katara, and Toph. Aang was about to attack and Josh said, "Don't Aang he is more powerful than you."

"Josh is right Aang. Now revenge is mine!" Osh said.

Chapter 7

"Revenge is mine!" Osh said, "Let's go home."

Osh and the evil spirts left Kyoshi Island with their prisoners. Josh didn't move at all and Aang went to Josh. Josh didn't know what to do or couldn't feel any bending. The only thing Josh was feeling was the memories surging in his mind. Josh said, "I have failed the world and bending, and now my brother is going to take his revenge. There is no one who can defeat him."

Aang slapped hard against Josh's face. Josh looked up and saw that Aang's eyes were glowing. Josh knew that Aang entered the Avatar State, and Aang said, "Phoenix Avatar Josh, you still can defeat Osh. You still have your energy bending powers, and the knowledge of bending. Let's go back so you can get your gear and clothes for the battle."

Josh took a couple of seconds to clear his head and said, "You are right Avatar Aang. I hope an answer or two will come on how to defeat Osh for the final time."

Josh, Aang, Soka, and Zuko went back to Josh's room which Josh changed back into his old colthes and put on his bag. Josh started to feel old bending power starting to come back to him and then he realized that he wasn't a full realized energy bending Avatar. Everyone left the room and climb aboard Appa, and Josh said, "Aang let me take the reins because I know where Energy Bending Island is located. I forgot to mention that I'm not a full realized Energy Bending Avatar, because I'm still missing one skill. Yep, yep"

Appa took off and everyone wants to know a little more about Josh's past. Josh knew that he would have to tell the truth to everyone. The only thing that wish was that his mom could come and tell him the secrets of spirit bending. They flew for a bit and Josh turn around to everyone. Josh said, "I need to tell you about the origins of the Avatar."

"It would be nice to know some background information." Soka said. Josh said, "When I was sixteen, I ran away from my home Energy Bending Island to learn the elemental bending. Osh followed and learned as well. After Osh learned earth bending, he returned back to Energy Bending Island while I spent a year in training. After turning eighteen, I came back to Energy Bending Island to defeat Osh and save the world. The battle almost destroyed the Island and I used an energy bending technique that removed Osh's bending. The technique had another function which is when Osh dies his bending is sent to the fire bender born right after Osh's death. The technique is called the Avatar Seal."

"We understand that part, but why didn't you allow Aang to fight Osh?" Zuko said. Josh said, "Well I'm guessing that Osh and the Evil Spirit sealed their spirit part in me during the battle, and know they are heading back to merge their spirits back into Osh's body. The only thing that Osh and the Evil Spirit need to be fully complete is Osh's bending which is in Avatar Aang."

Aang, Zuko, and Soka couldn't believe what Josh said and after some time they came to understanding. Josh climb up to the satchel taking off his bag. Josh opened it and put his hand in it. Josh pulled out four scrolls and laid them down after closing his bag. Josh had an idea of what these four scrolls were, and said, "These four scrolls should be able to seal the Dark Elemental Origin Benders. The only problem is that they take an Energy Bender at the Avatar level. The Avatar is a title, and in Energy Bending it means Ultimate Bender."

"Josh is there anyone how can teach you the last thing you need to know in order to become a full realized Energy Bending Avatar," Aang asked. Josh said, "The only person who knows the secret of Spirit Bending is my mother, and she is a spirit. I don't know where here spirit lives. The only thing I know about her spirit is that it is a human spirit."

"Your mother is the Painted Lady Spirit that lives near a fishing village in the Fire Nation." Aang said. Josh didn't know what to say because he just sat there wondering how he was going to learn Spirit Bending. Soka, Zuko, and Aang was wondering what to do, and Soka said, "How about we go to that fishing village so that Josh and Aang can contact the Painted Lady?"

"I think not," Aang said. The Painted Lady was sitting next to Josh, and she placed one hand on Josh's shoulder. Josh looked up and saw the Painted Lady. Josh knew that this human spirit is his mother so Josh hugged his mother with tears in his eyes. Josh was wondering how did his mother knew where he was so Josh asked, "How did you find me."

"When the seal broke, I knew that the Evil Spirit that controlled your brother finally returned to seek revenge. I'm ready to teach you the final Energy Bending discipline. In order to do that I must tell you the truth about the seal, the seal was created during your rebirth. Tui contacted me to come and help you. I came to the Spirit Oasis and noticed that the seal was causing you to age. I went to work which I discover that Evil Spirit was still around so I figured that in order for the Evil Spirit to be free that you must learn the advance forms of the Elemental Bendings."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Josh said. The Painted Lady said, "I told you that in a special way which was how you can remove the Elemental Bending from you. I did that because the Evil Spirit was already slowly taking over your Elemental Bending powers. Now that the seal is broken and you lost your Elemental Bending power. I figure it is time for you to complete your Energy Bending."

"Why didn't you teach me Spirit Bending before I left to learn how to bend the elements?" Josh said.

"It was part of your father's and my plan." The Painted Lady said, "The plan was that you learn the elements, defeat Osh, remove your elemental bending powers, and then learn Spirit Bending. I wanted to tell you but your father wanted to keep a secret unless Osh ever returned."

"I understand the plan the Josh's father had but what is Spirit Bending?" Soka said. The Painted Lady said, "Spirit Bending is one of the oldest disciplines of Energy Bending. A discipline is a form of Energy Bending; so far there are seven known forms of Energy Bending."

"I'm ready mom to learn how to Spirit Bend." Josh said.

Chapter 8

"You have already know your animal spirit and have become friends with it. That is just the first step. The next step is for you to unlock the seven charkas, you have already opened them but now they are all closed. You have to reopen them again." The Painted Lady said.

"I am ready to begin Mom by starting with the Earth Charkas. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear. I fear of failing the world, losing the person I care the most, and the Evil Spirit." Josh said.

"Now let the fears follow down the creek." The Painted Lady said. Josh let all his fears go and felt the earth charka open again. Josh had a feeling that unlocking the charkas this time will reveal more about him than the first time. Josh said, "The next charka is the Water charka. It deals with pleasure but is block by guilt. I'm guilty of allowing the Evil Spirit to live in me and control me which I did evil things."

"Josh you must forgive yourself that these things happen." The Painted Lady said. Josh knew that was the forgiving his himself was the key to unlocking the water charka. Josh forgave himself and the water charka was unlocked. Josh started to feel some kind of power following through him. Josh said, "The third charka is the Fire charka. It deals with willpower, but is blocked by shame. I'm ashamed of not realizing the Evil Spirit's plan, not ending the hundred year when the Fire Nation crossed into my boundary, and not trying to save the my brother from the Evil Spirit."

"You must accept that you didn't have access to your full Energy Bending to sense the Evil Spirit, also to accept that you have been in the shadows for thousands of years. I have even tried to save the goodness of your brother but the Evil Spirit has consumed the goodness of your brother." The Painted Lady said. Josh took some time to accept the truth that his mother told him. Josh was still hoping that there was a way to get Osh's goodness to fight the Evil Spirit. Josh felt the Fire Charka unlock and knew that the Air Charka was next. Josh was ready to do the Air Charka because he was interested who was his true love.

"The fourth charka is the Air Charka. It deals with love and is blocked by grief. My grief hasn't changed since the first time I unlocked this charka. My grief is the loss of my mother, father, Osh, Tui and La. I know that love is a form of energy that swirls around and is reborn in new love." Josh said. Everyone was ready to hear what Josh had to say as his new love epically Zuko, and the Painted Lady. Josh concentrated hard by listening to his heart and said, "My new love is Ty Lee."

"I wish it was that Southern Water Tribe girl that portrayed as me to help that small Fire Nation fishing village. She would be a perfect wife for me son Josh," the Painted Lady said. Josh said, "Mom, the Southern Water Tribe girl is Avatar Aang's girlfriend and her name is Katara."

Josh was ready to finish unlocking the rest of the charkas. Josh started to realize that this power some that he had felt before with something new. Josh said, "The fifth charka in the chain is the sound charka. It deals with truth but is block by the lies we tell ourselves. I have not been telling myself any lies since I first unlocked this charka. I have unlocked five charkas and there are two left."

"You are almost there to complete the second step of Spirit Bending," the Painted Lady said. Josh readied himself for the last two charkas. Josh said, "The sixth charka is the Light Charka. It deals with insight, but is blocked by illusion. The only illusion I have is the separation of the four bending nation. All the nations' people have ancestry to the Energy Bending Clan which I am from. Everyone is connected just like the elements are in nature."

"That is what I was learning from a Guru at the Eastern Air Temple, when I went through unlocking the charkas." Aang said. Josh said, "I was the first to realize this illusion when the nations were just coming into existence. My teacher for unlocking the charkas the first time was Wan Shi Tong with the help of a scroll."

Josh knew that the last charka was the key to unlocking the power of Spirit Bending. Josh knew the secret of the meaning of the seventh charka. Josh said, "The last charka is the thought charka. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachments. The only earthly attachment is Ty Lee. If I truly love Ty Lee then I must let her go so I can gain the power to protect her."

"Wow Josh I can't believe you know the meaning of the seventh charka with blocks it," Aang said. Josh wasn't pay attention because he was already meditating. Josh was on a small walking path and he could see a giant version of himself holding a red-orange-yellow sphere. Josh walked to his giant self and the giant Josh lowered the sphere on to Josh. Josh felt the pure cosmic energy following through him.

Josh opened his eyes and saw a vision that showed Ty Lee was struggling to get free from Osh's grip. Then the Phoenix came and stood in front of Josh. The Phoenix said, "Josh, you are ready to call me out just focus on my energy and say 'I shall be reborn.' I should mention that you should have your cloak off."

"Do I have an Avatar State?" Josh asked. The Phoenix replied, "I don't know what the Energy Bending Avatar State is supposed to look like."

Josh awoke from his meditation, and knew what to do. Josh tied the four special scrolls to his belt, removed his cloak, and jumped off of Appa. Josh focused the Phoenix's energy and said, "I shall be reborn."

Aang, Soka, and Zuko were wondering what Josh was thinking. The Painted Lady knew that Josh had mastered Spirit Bending, and decided to go on ahead of everyone. The Painted Lady said, "Josh has mastered Spirit Bending, and has decided to go on ahead to the island. I know where the island is located."

Chapter 9

Osh arrived to the site where Energy Bending Island was and a giant pillar with a coffin on the top arose from the ocean. Osh had Ty Lee, Suki, Azula, Katara, and Toph tied below the top of the pillar. All the girls struggled trying to escape and Osh said, "You can't escape, and the only bending that is allowed is Energy Bending with the exceptions of the Great Evil Four. If you excuse me, I'm going to merge back with my body."

Osh's spirit went up to the coffin and opened it. Osh's body was in perfect condition like time had no effect on it. The spirit merged with the body and a black aura surrounded the body. Osh's eyes opened and he climbed out of the coffin. He floated down to his prisoners and said, "You girls should be honor of becoming my future wives after I defeat my brother, and conquering the world."

"Josh will defeat you. He has before and he will again." Azula said. Ty Lee said, "I would rather die, than become your wife."

"Same here," Katara said. Osh said, "I won't kill you girls but I will kill the ones you love. In time you will respect me. It looks like we have company"

The Phoenix that Josh transformed into after jumping off of Appa made to Energy Bending Island. The Phoenix arrived just when Osh made his speech to his prisoners. Phoenix was flying around the pillar to get a picture of the situation. Josh was seeing through the Phoenix's eyes of what the Phoenix saw. Josh knew that if the Phoenix fought the evil elemental spirits; that the Phoenix and himself would die. The Phoenix hovered in front of Osh, and Osh said, "Welcome back Phoenix and Prince Josh."

"Josh is not a prince. He gave up that title the day he was reveiled to be an Avatar. Josh is a full realized Avatar, because he mastered the Spirit Bending discipline." Phoenix said. Osh was wondering how Josh could learn Spirit Bending when the last Spirit Bender was there mother. Then Osh was wondering if his and Josh's mother somehow was able to become a spirit. Osh was wondering how could Josh still have his bending so Osh asked, "How can Josh still have his bending power?"

"I have protected about 70% of Josh's bending power when the Sages activated that seal that allowed him to bend the elements. Only about 30% of Josh's bending power was allowed to be reformatted in learning the elements. Each of these evil original bender spirits have one-fourth of the 30% bending energy from Josh. I'll defeat them, and then defeat you." The Phoenix said. The Evil Dragon Spirit charged at Phoenix which the Phoenix took off flying.

The Dragon breathed lighting breath at the Phoenix, but the Phoenix dodge the attack. The Phoenix was trying to get close to the pillar to free Osh's prisoners, but the Dragon kept the Phoenix busy. Josh knew that the only way to win is by going into the Energy Bender Avatar state. Also Josh was trying to come up with a plan to save Osh's prisoners and the only answer was the Avatar state.

Josh contacted the Phoenix through a mental conection. Josh said, "Phoenix if we try to fight the Evil Spirits in this form we will lose and die. I saw this fate in a vision, but I think that this was a warning of the fight."

"I have never heard of an Energy Bending Avatar state because Avatar never learned Spirit Bending. This was due to that Avatar never had an animal spirit in him. You are the first true Energy Bending Avatar. I wish I could help you." Phoenix said. Josh had an idea of the Energy Bending Avatar State so Josh said, "If Avatar discover the Ultimate Bender discipline which is called Avatar, then there must be an Avatar State. I think that the first stage of Energy Bending Avatar State is having access to the five disciplines outside of Spirit Bending. So the second stage should be the first stage without the cloak plus a part of the animal spirit."

"I believe that is right because I remember Avatar went into stage one when fighting the enemy because I was his animal companion. So I will let you have my wings for the sage two. How are you going to defeat the Evil Original Bender Spirits?" Phoenix said.

"I have four special scrolls that I made some time ago that was for a backup plan. These four scrolls are design to seal an elemental bending power. The only problem was that these scrolls required a powerful energy bending. Now that I can have access to stage two of the Avatar State, I will be able to seal the Evil Spirits in a scroll. The only problem is that I can only seal one spirit at a time." Josh said.

"Let's do it." The Phoenix said. Josh concentrated on the second stage of the Energy Bending Avatar state by first going back to his human self, and entering the first stage. The Phoenix disappeared and Josh was just floating in the sky. The Evil Dragon Spirit sent a blue fire breath at Josh which a barrier protected Josh. Josh's eyes were of the Phoenix and the Phoenix's wings sprouted out of Josh's back around the shoulder blades.

Josh turned around and looked at the Evil Dragon Spirit. Josh grabbed the scroll that was meant to seal fire. Josh charged at the Evil Dragon Spirit, and the Dragon fired lightning at Josh. Josh's right foot caught the lightning and it was directed to Josh's right hand which he fired at the dragon. The dragon retreated back to Osh, and Osh asked, "Who are you?"

Josh flew closer to Osh and said, "I'm Phoenix Energy Bending Avatar Josh."

Aang, Soka, Zuko, Momo, the Painted Lady, and Appa arrived at the out skirts of the barrier that blocks all elemental bending from non-energy bender. They were just waiting to see what Josh can do. The Painted Lady was smiling because Josh surpassed Avatar in the Energy Bending Avatar State. Both Josh and Osh knew that the battle was just only beginning.

Chapter 10

Josh had no idea of the power that his new Avatar State has to offer. Josh could fell that the Phoenix was trying to take over his mind. The colors of the Phoenix were starting to bleed on Josh's clothes starting where the wings sported out of his back. Josh knew that he didn't have much time to stay in this state before the Phoenix takes over his mind. Josh said, "Come on Evil Dragon Spirit; let's fight; unless you are a coward."

The Evil Dragon Spirit charged at Josh. Josh activated the seal which was in the shape of the symbol for fire. Josh waited until the Evil Dragon Spirit was close to him. Josh charged at the Dragon while dodging the attacks from the Dragon. Josh made contact with the Evil Dragon Spirit. The Evil Dragon Spirit was sucked head first into the scroll in Josh's left hand. The scroll grew bigger as more of the Evil Dragon Sprit was sucked in the scroll. The scroll grew into a giant scroll that Josh had to hold with two hands, which sealed the entire Evil Dragon Spirit.

Josh saw Appa, Momo, Aang, Soka, Zuko, and the Painted Lady. Josh flew over to them and did a voice command that his backpack opened. Josh threw the scroll into the backpack, and once the scroll was inside the backpack zipped itself up. Josh turned around and grabbed another scroll from his belt. Josh returned to the battle which Osh sent the Evil Air Spirit and the Evil Earth Spirit to fight Josh.

Josh had to come up with a plan on the fly which was to see if he could get close to one of the Spirits. Josh focused on the Evil Air Spirit first to seal away. The Evil Air Spirit knew what Josh had in mind so it made it hard for Josh to catch it. Josh then decided to go after the Evil Earth Spirit instead. The Evil Earth Spirit saw Josh coming but couldn't dodge the attack. Josh had the shape of earth in his right hand, and made contact with the Evil Earth Spirit. The Evil Earth Spirit was sealed in the scroll.

Josh had a problem to deal with which is how to get the scroll off the battle field. Josh turned around and saw the gang coming toward Josh. Josh flew back to them and dropped the giant scroll off. Soka and Zuko opened Josh's backpack and put the scroll in it. The Evil Air Spirit decided to attack Appa, which Josh saw the Evil Air Spirit heading toward Appa. Josh grabbed another scroll leaving only one left on his belt.

Josh got in the middle between Appa and the Evil Air Spirit. Josh looked at the Evil Air Spirit and had the symbol of air in one of his hands. Josh stretched his hand in front of him, and the Evil Air Spirit was in a dive when it saw what Josh was doing. The Evil Air Spirit knew that it could pull out in time without making contact with Josh. The Evil Air Spirit accepted its fate and was sealed in the scroll. Josh head back to the gang and put the scroll in his backpack.

Josh was starting to show signs of fatigue because it took a lot out of Josh to seal the Evil Spirits. The only spirit that was left was the Evil Water Spirit to be sealed. Josh told the guys to go to the bottom of the pillar near the water to be ready. Josh flew toward the pillar to face the Evil Water Spirit.

Josh was ready to fight but then he saw that the Evil Water Spirit looked like Tui his former fiancé. Josh didn't make a move because he was in shocked. The Evil Water Spirit attacked Josh which Josh defended himself. Josh couldn't even move to grab the last scroll. The Evil Water Spirit attacked Josh again but was interrupted by a mysterious force. Josh looked up and saw that a full moon was out. Then Princess Yue the Moon Spirit descended down from the moon and floated in front of Josh. Yue slapped Josh hard on the face, and then said, "Josh, seal away this Evil Water Spirit. Tui would tell you the same thing, and do the same thing that I did to you."

Josh knew that Yue was right, so Josh grabbed the last scroll. Then Josh charged at the Evil Water Spirit with the water symbol in one of his hands. The Evil Water Spirit didn't know what to do and Josh made contact. The Evil Water Spirit fought hard against the seal but couldn't break away. Josh finally sealed the Evil Origin Bender Spirits, and the barrier that prevented Elemental Bending vanished. Aang, Soka, Zuko, Momo, and Appa went up the pillar to where the girls were. They helped them get out of their bindings.

Josh came by to drop off the last scroll which all the girls were released. Josh told them to get away from here and not to look back. Josh turned to face Osh to finish the fight. Josh saw that Osh was weaker from before the fight begin. A feeling of hope surged through Josh that the goodness in Osh has a chance of expelling the Evil Spirit for him.

Josh charged at Osh and forced Osh into the coffin. The coffin glowed when Osh hit it. A bright sphere enveloped both Osh and Josh in it. Josh was out of his Avatar State form and was facing Osh. The next thing was that evil aura surrounding Osh was attacking Josh by grabbing Josh's throat. Josh couldn't move his arms because the aura had Josh's arms in a bind.

Josh could see that the goodness in one of Osh's eyes, and a plan developed in Josh's mind. Josh said, "Osh my brother I know there is still good in you, the Evil Spirit hasn't driven it out of you."

"Osh is not here, I the Evil Spirit is in control. Osh's body is now my body." The Evil Spirit said. Josh said, "Osh you are my big brother, and are brothers supposed to look after each other. Brothers are supposed to protect each other from danger. Osh you are failing your brotherly duties!"

The aura holding Josh let go and Josh saw that the aura was following out of Osh. The aura gathered away from Osh's body and formed into a big black formless spirit. Josh caught Osh as Osh was falling down. Osh was crying and said, "Josh kill me please."

Chapter 11

"What did you say brother?" Josh said. Osh said, "I want you to kill me."

Josh didn't understand what Osh meant because Osh has finally got rid of the Evil Spirit. Josh was happy that he finally has his big brother back and wasn't ready to lose him. Josh knew that destroying the Evil Spirit would finally end this battle once and for all. Josh said, "I won't kill you, but I will kill the Evil Spirit."

Josh laid Osh on the ground and walked to the Evil Spirit. Osh could see that there was still a connection between him and the Evil Spirit. Osh said, "You can't kill the Evil Spirit because it is connected to me like the Phoenix is to you."

"There has to be away to break the connection between you and the Evil Spirit. I can't bring myself to kill you." Josh said. Osh said, "What about the second golden Avatar Rule. When it comes between keeping the world in balance and family and friends; the balance of the world is priority. As long as the Evil Spirit is still around the world will be endanger, and the bending balance also will be endanger. Come here and I'll give you the last of my Energy Bending."

Josh believed his brother and went over to him. Osh stretched his hands out over Josh's right hand. Osh used a special seal that created a sword. Josh held the sword in his right hand, and both Osh and Josh stood up. Osh grabbed Josh's right hand and said, "Once this sword goes through me, my spirit will join the other Avatar Spirits. The Evil Spirit will die because it is connected to my body. My body will vanish and the last part of Energy Bending Island will be destroyed."

"I love you brother," Josh said as he drove the sword into Osh's body at the heart. Osh's face showed that he was at peace. The Evil Spirit vanished and Osh's body vanished as well. The sphere disappeared and Josh was standing on top of the pillar. The pillar fell apart and Josh fell down with his eyes closed. Josh didn't hit the water because the Lion-Turtle saved Josh. Josh opened his eyes and said, "Well it looks like another old friend was watching my back. I would like to say that you are correct about what you said if you ever taught the Elemental Avatar Energy Bending that I would be found by the same Avatar."

"I had a feeling when I said that many years ago. So where are we going to now?" The Lion-Turtle said. Josh looked up and saw Appa was following the Lion-Turtle. Josh said, "Let's head to the Southern Air Temple."

Josh turned around and saw his mom. Josh hugged his mom with tears in his eyes, and his mother said, "I know it was hard choice you had to make. Also I gave my blessing to both Ty Lee and Azula for marrying you in the future. I must return back to my place, and I will tell you a secret. The secret is the Yue is technically Tui's daughter. To be more persific Yue's spirit part is Tui's daughter. You are not Yue's spirit part father and neither is La."

"Ok, I guess Tui was hoping that I would have married Yue." Josh said. The Painted Lady vanished, and Josh fell asleep. Aang directed Appa toward the Lion-Turtle. When App was very close to the Lion-Turtle, both Azula and Ty Lee took off toward Josh with his cloak and bag in their hands. When they finally arrived, Ty Lee and Azula started to fight over which of them would be the one that comforts him. Josh awoke from the fight between Azula and Ty Lee, and said, "Can both of you stop fighting and sit down. There is something I want to say."

Azula and Ty Lee sat down to listen to what Josh has to say to them. Josh took some time to figure out what to say. Eventually Josh knew what to say and he said, "Azula, I truly love Ty Lee. I had a vision some time ago that showed my true love and it was Ty Lee. I know that you have strong feelings for me, but my heart tells me that Ty Lee is the one. That doesn't mean we can still be friends, and I'm sure that one day a guy will see the beauty that lies in you. Also Azula I'm going to restore your bending as a parting gift."

Josh went over to Azula and place one thumb on her forehead, and place the other on the middle of her chest. Josh took a breath and his eyes glowed. After Josh's eyed glowed, Josh removes his thumbs from Azula. Azula jumped up and kissed Josh on the lips. Ty Lee didn't make a move because she knew that Azula was thanking Josh for restoring her bending. Then Azula sat back down and Josh put on his cloak.

The next thing was that Appa landed on the Lion-Turtle, and everyone who was riding Appa climbed off. Josh was bombarded with a lot of questions of what happen in the ball of light. Josh told everyone to sit down so that he can tell everyone what happen. Josh told everyone all the details from when Osh was expelled the Evil Spirit all the way to when Osh helped Josh kill him. Then Josh mentioned that Osh is now a past life that the Avatar can contact if he or she wants to. Josh finished by telling everyone that they are heading for the Southern Air Temple. Josh asked Aang to come over so they can speak privately. Josh said, "Aang, I would like to have permission to convert the Southern Air Temple into a temple dedicated to bending itself, and it will serve as a home for the Avatars. I'm calling it Avatar Temple, and I will create a special monument to honor those who have died from Firelord Sozin's attack."

Aang took some time to think about what Josh asked, and then Aang gave Josh permission. Josh went over to his bag and looked in his bag for a while until he found a scroll. The scroll was the Avatar Temple scroll, and Josh opened the scroll up. Josh took a look at the scroll which described the Avatar temple appearance and functions. Then Aang asked, "How many scrolls does your bag carry?"

"I don't even know myself. Besides my hammock and money, there is an unknown amount of scrolls that contains info about the elemental bending and a great deal about Energy Bending and my clan's history. I'm putting all of the scrolls that I mentioned in the Avatar Temple," Josh said. Then Josh went looking into his bag for the prophecy scroll to see if it any changes were made. Josh found the scroll and it glowed for a few seconds.

Chapter 12

Josh opened the scroll and saw that a new passage has been added to the scroll. Josh read, " In time the Avatars will fight again, but the Phoenix will final defeat his brother which will result in the death of Evil Avatar. The Evil Spirit will be sealed in four scrolls each will represent the elements. The Evil Spirit will be divided into four parts never to be seen again. This will cause the Phoenix Avatar to lose his ability to bend the elements forever."

Josh couldn't believe that the scroll summed up the battle but left out other details. Everyone knew that the scroll wasn't fully telling the truth. Josh knew that the scroll wasn't complete, and wanted to know what his purpose is as the Avatar.

The Lion-turtle reached the area of the Southern Air Temple. Everyone including Josh climbed aboard the Appa, and Appa took off toward the Southern Air Temple. The Lion-Turtle left to go somewhere else. Once they reached the Southern Air Temple, Josh told Aang that he will go down, and that everyone else must stay in the air until Josh says it is ok to come down.

Josh took only the scroll that dealt with the Avatar Temple with him when he went down. Josh opened the scroll, and rolled it out. Josh concentrated very hard to gather his energy bending, and then Josh placed his hand on where the seal on the scroll was located. The entire Southern Air Temple was engulfed a giant ball of light which only lasted for a minute. The giant ball of light vanished to reveal what happen to the Southern Air Temple, which became the Avatar Temple.

The Avatar Temple had five wings connecting to a central dome, and the grounds around the temple changed so that it can accommodate any bender. The last thing was a statue with the Air Nomad Symbol on it which had engraved writing on it paying respect for the Air Benders that were killed by the Fire Nation. Josh signaled Aang that it was alright to come down. Aang directed Appa to land near Josh, and everyone was amazed on how the Avatar Temple looks on the outside. Josh invited everyone to follow him to the inside of the Temple.

The dome building of the temple had a giant pillar in the middle with two giant rings surrounding it. One of the rings had the symbols for fire, water, air, and earth, and the other ring had other symbols related to energy bending. Josh explained that four of the five wings were for information about elemental bending, and had statues of the greatest benders of each element. Then Josh said that the fifth wing is the Hall of the Avatars, which everyone knew what Josh meant. Aang asked, "Where are the scrolls about Energy Bending."

"The scrolls of Energy Bending are located below that pillar. I'm the only one who can open the pillar right now. The purpose of the pillar deals something special for me. The only way to get here after leaving is by finding me or finding my Lion-Turtle." Josh said. Aang asked, "Is the Lion-Turtle who taught me Energy Bending your Lion-Turtle?"

"Yes, I sent that Lion-Turtle to you because I had a feeling that you won't be able to take a life." Josh said, "and if you excuses me I would like to empty my backpack of all of the scrolls that it has in it."

Josh went into the Fire Bending wing first to place all the scrolls about Fire Bending plus the Seal Scroll of the Evil Fire Spirit. Josh continued to do the same for the other Bending Wings. Then finally Josh opened the lock on the pillar and placed the scrolls of Energy Bending. After that was done, Josh invited everyone to take a look around the temple. Everyone was ready to leave, and didn't want to take a look around the temple. So everyone climb aboard Appa, and Appa took off toward Kyoshi Island.

When they got back to Kyoshi Island, everyone decided to part ways. Josh decided to stay on Kyoshi Island with Ty Lee. Azula pulled Josh over and said, "Ty Lee is a special girl to have you. So treat her nicely or you will have to answer me got it."

"I understand Princess Azula. Goodbye." Josh said. Azula said, "You taught me one thing Phoenix Avatar Josh that deals with the relationship of siblings and I thank you."

Azula, Zuko, Toph, Aang, Soka, Katara, Momo, Aang, and Appa left Kyoshi Island heading back to the Fire Nation. Josh felt very happy in many years because he made new friends, and found true love again. Suki said, "Josh you know have permission to be engaged to Ty Lee."

"Actually I would like to hold off on the engagement for a couple years. The reason is that I would like to date Ty Lee so that I can get to know her and she can get to know me." Josh said. Ty Lee was happy to hear what Josh said, and she hugged Josh.

"We are going to have so much fun together," Ty Lee said. Ty Lee move a little away from Josh holding Josh's betroval necklace. Ty Lee put the necklace on and gave Josh another hugged which caused Josh to fall on the ground with Ty Lee. Josh and Ty Lee kissed, and keep on kissing for a good time until Suki broke them up. Josh knew that Ty Lee was the one who can help him rebuild Energy Bending.

In an unknown location six mermaids gathered. One of them said, "Our creation, the Evil Spirit, has failed its mission to destroy the Avatar."

"The spirit's only success was the genocide of the Energy Bending Clan, but with the Avatar still alive Energy Bending is still around as well." Another mermaid said.

"There are different bendings out there sisters. The new bending is Elemental Bending and there is an Avatar who can bend the Elements. Our problem just doubled because there are two Avatars now." A third mermaid said.

"I think we should make a higher form of one of the elements have a way to mimic an Energy Bending discipline. That should bring the Energy Bending Avatar back out of hiding. Also our last sister is still out there hopefully trying to find us." A fourth mermaid said.

"Let's make Water Bending's highest form Blood Bending mimic the Origin's discipline of bending removal." Fifth Mermaid said.

"Beware Benders the Sea-Chi Titans will rise up and there will be war." Sixth mermaid said.


End file.
